La Deal
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "I'm gonna kill that bloke." I finally said, no tears, just so much hatred in me.  Please read!  Review!  Love you!


_Clarisse's POV_

I was walking down an alley way on my very first date with Chris . . . Okay, it wasn't a date but it was really fun. In the dark with nothing but lasers to kill people with. Every time I would shoot, I would scream 'DIE!' and every time I screamed 'DIE!' Chris would kill my screaming 'DEAD' then I would chase him until I was alive again, then I would kill him, and flee.

"Hello? Clarisse," Chris waved his hand in my face. "Are you alive?"

"Why would you ask me that question?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You suddenly stopped walking and put a blank face on." Christ said. "And that worried me."

"Oh, sorry,"

He laughed, and wrapped his hands around my waist. I've never been touched like that before, it felt . . . Nice. Chris pulled me closer to his body and made sure there was nothing in between us. He gave me his cocky smile, leaned in and did something I thought no-one will ever do to me in my life. He kissed me. It was so nice, so right to finally feel his lips on mine.

When he pulled away, a wave of shock ran through me. "Why would you like me?" I asked. "I'm an uptight, violent, daughter of Ares, god of war. Why would you like me?"

"Because we get each other, you always beat me when fighting, I love to see you happy but I've never heard you laugh before." I giggled. Oh crap, "That's good enough. And because you're very beautiful, but when you look in the mirror all you see is a daughter of Ares, when I look at you, I see a very protective, violent, will never give up, and very beautiful daughter of Ares." I laughed and put my arms on his shoulders. "And I've finally heard your laugh."

* * *

><p>Weeks later, and we're still the same people, just in love. Actually, he got permission to take me out tonight for lunch. I wore the same as always, camo pants and a shirt. "Beautiful," As Chris would say. I laughed, too his hand and we set off for our first date –or was it our second?<p>

"Thanks for lunch," I said. "and sorry about the three monsters that found us."

"Its fine, Clarisse. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He gave me another kiss.

"That isn't going to be very long." I looked down and saw another kid. He had a knife in his hand; and an evil look on his face. "Make it quick goodbye to your girlfriend before I kill you, Chris."

I got my spear out. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"Chris, you forgot our deal." He said.

"What deal?" Chris asked.

"The one we made before you rocked up at Camp Half-Blood." The guy laughed. "You remember that deal?"

"You have got to be kidding!" Chris yelled getting his sword out. "I thought that was a joke!"

"You know I don't joke, Chris!"

"What is he talking about?" I asked Chris. He looked at the other guy with so much hatred that it wasn't funny . . . A little cute but not in the way that you would go up and kiss them for doing. "Chris, talk to me!"

"I don –"

"Oh, but she is already involved." The guy said. I saw a glimpse of light heading towards me. I tried to move, but I was frozen. I couldn't move, think, breathe, and tell Chris I love him anything. I was suddenly pushed to the ground, and Chris landed on top of me.

"No!" I yelled throwing my spear at the other guy who some how vanished into thin air. I pulled Chris off me and checked for any wounds. Nothing so far along what I could see. I moved his away from his stomach, and blood gushed out very quickly. "Where's Apollo when you need him most?" I yelled ripping the helm of my shirt and tightening my belt around his stomach. My belt just fitted around him. "APOLLO!" I yelled at the sky, but the god never came.

For the first time in my life, I was scared. Tears started running from my eyes, and onto Chris' shirt. I checked for his pulse –nothing.

"Clarisse," I didn't turn around to see who it was. I was a mess, my boyfriend is dead, I'm crying like Hades and I had this thumping headache. "C'mon, stop crying please." I put my head on his chest, and kept crying. The person lifted me up and held me like Chris used to. I soon realised that it was Ares –my father. "You're okay, I'm sorry about Chris."

I started to calm a little, but too much emotion was inside me. "He had made a deal with a person," I said in my father's shirt. "He died, saving me."

"He's a true hero, Clarisse." Ares sounded like he actually meant it. "You're a hero too."

"Why didn't Apollo come when I called him?"

"Because this was one that he couldn't save,"

I cried even more in my father's shirt. "I love him."

"You can stay here for a couple of days," I looked up to see that I was on Mt Olympus. It was beautiful and all but I didn't want to be here. I saw my spear and Chris' sword in front of me. I picked up his sword and put it in my lap, and thought about Chris' face.

"I'm gonna kill that bloke." I finally said, no tears, just so much hatred in me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the story -only a one shot!**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review**

**Love you**

**BreedLoveCross**


End file.
